Time Pocket
by fanfictionwierdo
Summary: Tp Link goes into the Temple of Time to find the third Mirror Shard when he finds one of his incarnations is also there too, along with Princess Zelda. OOT/TP crossover! Little OOC Link.


**I spent a good four hours writing this, so I hope you like! Just so you know, Link is a little OOC. **

"Link, hurry up!" a voice called from my shadow impatiently. Yeah, I said from my shadow. "We have to get that Mirror Shard and quick before anything bad happens!" an impish shadow popped up. I gave her a dark look. "Hee hee! Someone's grumpy today!" she giggled before ducking back into my shadow again.

I know what you're thinking. _What the hell? What is that? Did he say it went into his shadow? And why do I smell raisins?_

Okay, maybe not the raisin part....but still...

Well, to be honest, I still have no idea what the heck Midna is. All I know about her is that she isn't from this world, has a dry sense of humor, has a frequent habit of going in my shadow, and gets very ticked off if you keep her waiting.

So I did what any wise person would do when dealing with her; do whatever she tells you to do. If you don't, you'll get your ass handed to you. Normally, I would sidetrack to tick her off, like doing random side quests. So far, I had collected a bunch of golden bugs for some chick; she would give me an insane amount of rupees for them. Also, I had gotten a bunch of those heart container thingies and collected a lot of Poe souls.

However, after seeing that Yeti girl, Yeta, I had no desire to give the Mirror Shard time to spread more evil wherever it may be. So, even though I was exhausted from fighting Blizzeta (aka Yeta in demon ice form) I had to keep on going. Actually, exhausted was an understatement; I could barely see and walk, and I had a bad headache.

What? Don't look at me like that; the Hero is human....err...Hylian too you know! You would've had a headache if you heard Yeto talk or Blizzeta shriek in your ear.

My bones suddenly shifted, fur grew all over my body, and my hands and feet turned into paws. I growled as Midna plopped on my back; she must've turned me into a wolf again. "You were moving too slow, so I changed you into a wolf to motivate you!" she scolded. "C'mon! Hurry up Wolfy!" she kicked my ribs and I shot forward with a sharp bark.

I _hate_ whenever she does that. The only way I can get back to my original form was to touch the freaking Master Sword; but she kept it along with all the rest of my crap somewhere on her. I don't even know where she puts it all though...

I jumped down from the ruined staircase in the Sacred Grove and ran toward the chamber of the Master Sword. With any luck, there might be a little bit of Evil Repelling magic left from when the Master Sword was still there. The pedestal where the sword had been placed was still there, and I got an idea. I put a single paw on it and glanced back at Midna. "What do you want?" she asked lazily. I gave her a look that clearly said, "_Turn me back into a human or I'll beat the crap out of you_"

She giggled. "Fine." She said as she pulled the Master Sword out and tapped me on the nose with the blade. I didn't exactly trust Midna with swords; she had almost taken my head off in Faron Woods once with one. Luckily, she didn't feel the need to maim me this time. She just darted back into my shadow as I straightened up and stared at my opposable thumbs appreciatively.

I drew my sword and dropped it into the pedestal,a horrible screeching sound (that did _not_ help my headache) emitted from the other side of the ruins. For a split second, I saw a flash of blue and the statue in front of the front of that weird door disappeared. I grabbed my sword and ran over to where the rather large statue once stood. An indent in the ground showed it had been there for a long time; the earth was a different color than the surrounding dirt. Being the cautious person I am, I stuck my hand in place of the statue to make sure it had really disappeared. It did.

I went over to the door, and as soon as I pushed them open, everything went white and fuzzy around me. Soft chimes were sounding, and it felt as though a violent breeze passed through me for a moment. I shut my eyes. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it all stopped. I cracked open my eyes for a moment and gasped. The ruins were no longer in place; in fact, it looked like the entire place had been reconstructed. A strange humming tune seemed to vibrate from the very temple itself, and for the first time in a very long time, I felt no evil could reach me here.

"Hmm. How peculiar!" Midna commented. I snapped out of it and saw her hovering, one leg crossed over the other. "It seems you have stumbled into a time pocket."

I gave her a blank look.

"It's a place where you automatically time travel to its past. Something traumatic must've happened in this place for there to be one leading here. Zant probably hid the Mirror Shard somewhere here in this time!" she explained. I still didn't get it, but I nodded anyway.

The main room was huge and quite beautiful. There were marble floors that had a pure gold Triforce in them; cool looking owl statues were on either sides of the staircase, an altar with three jewels spinning on them, and ornate glass windows were placed high above. They let the light from outside stream in, giving the entire place an almost otherworldly feel to it.

Suddenly, I spotted a golden bug. I fished out my clawshot and grabbed it. It appeared to be a snail, so I put it carefully in my bag for safekeeping. This was the last one; that girl will be so happy that she has all her bugs!

Ugh...my Hero Syndrome is getting worse.

Suddenly, I heard someone pushing open the door inside. Instinctively, I rolled to the side and pressed my back against the staircase to hide. A jingle of bells sounded and I could just barely make out a tiny voice, though I couldn't understand what it was saying.

"Navi, Rauru said she would be here. We should just wait." A male voice said. He was probably talking to whatever was jingling; it was probably a fairy of some sort. Why was a fairy with a Hylian though?

The fairy jingled once more, taking on a more warning tone. "Link, I knew you would be here." Another voice spoke. It sounded like a girl trying to imitate a man. A really bad imitation at that, too. I jumped though, was he/she talking to me, or the other guy? I scooted a little bit to get a better view of whoever was talking; all I could see was a blue fairy and the top of a head. I had never seen a blue fairy ever, only pink ones that would conveniently heal me randomly.

"...A showdown with the King of Evil..." the he/she said. Darn. I have got to pay attention more and quit thinking about random crap. "But first, I must share a legend that only my people, the Sheikah, know of."

I listened intently; I didn't want to miss this. I had heard that the Sheikah were like ninjas but they were nearly extinct. The fortune teller in Castle Town and an old woman in a village somewhere, were the sole survivors of the race.

"If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangles has all three forces in balance, that one will gain the True Force to govern all. But if that one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three parts: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce. The part representing the force the one most believes in. If that one seeks the True Force, that one must acquire the two lost parts. Those two parts will be held within others chosen by destiny, who will bear the Triforce mark on the backs of their dominate hands."

Huh. That made...sort of sense. I glanced at the triforce on my left hand. I possessed the Triforce of Courage and Ganondorf probably had the Triforce of Power. Everyone in the kingdom and providences of Hyrule knew that Princess Zelda carried the Triforce of Wisdom; it had been in the female line of her family for generations.

"...the Triforce separated into three equal parts. Ganondorf got the Triforce of Power. The one that holds the Triforce of Courage is...you Link!"

I jumped; the guy listening to the shemale must also be named Link too.

"And the other, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom, is the seventh Sage, the one destined to lead them all!

Hah... how cliché. Suddenly, a sort of powering up sounded and another flash of blue light filled the room. I covered my eyes and scooted closer in my hiding spot to protect myself. After the light had disappeared, I cracked my eyes open, and tried to see who was talking. There was a lady who looked remarkably like Zelda, and in front of her was...OH MY GODDESSES HE LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!

The pair flinched, and the blue fairy flitted over to me, yelled "HEY!", and turned deep red. Oh crap, did I say that out loud?

"Oh my Twili! You can talk!?" Midna yelled, popping out of my shadow. I slapped my hand against my forehead.

"Yes." I hissed. "Get back in my shadow!"

"What?" she said, almost uncomprehendingly. I gave her the death glare, and to my surprise, she smirked. "I'd thought you'd never grow yourself a backbone." She said before darting into my shadow.

I rolled my eyes, and stepped out of my hiding place with my sword drawn. My doppelganger drew his sword as well, and we were both surprised to see we had Master Swords. I surveyed him; and he didn't appear as an enemy or monster. He looked just like a copy of me, save for his tunic. The stitches weren't visible, and his hat wasn't as long as mine... I put my sword back in its sheath and raised my hands in peace.

I probably shouldn't kill my some-odd great grandpa if he is related to me. "How did you get here?" the lady asked curiously.

I shrugged. "The door...same as you..."

"No." she shook her head. "I mean, in this time."

"I already told you; through the door. It's a 'time pocket' in my time." I replied.

Midna jumped out of my shadow. "Enough talking, we need to go get the Mirror Shard." She snapped. She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the Master Sword chamber.

"Wait! I still don't understand!" the doppelganger Zelda called after me.

"I think he should get to his own quest, Zelda." The 'other' Link said. They went back to their talking as I stepped up to the Pedestal of Time and put the Master Sword in it. Blue stairs appeared and that weird bird...person Ococco ran up it. I was just about to follow her when a loud rumbling shook the temple. A shrill woman's scream followed (Zelda's) and the other Link was hollering "Bring her back !"

Ignoring my Hero Syndrome, I continued up the stairs. I'll just let people deal with their own crap for once.

**Review!!!**


End file.
